Having This Conversation
by Queen Kakia
Summary: Hermione expresses concern over Ginny's friendship with Cho. Second in my Chocolate and Applesauce series. (UPDATED: I fixed it. I accidentally uploaded the wrong file last time.)


**Title**: Having This Conversation  
**Author**: Queen Kakia, KakiaGuerin@aol.com  
**Rating**: PG  
**Feedback**: Oh, please please please!  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Wish it were, though.  
**Summary**: Hermione expresses concern over Ginny's friendship with Cho.  
**Notes**: The second segment in my Chocolate and Apples series. Takes place in Harry's fifth year (which is Ginny's fourth and Cho's sixth).  
  
  
Ginny reached under her bed and pulled out two small container of chocolate pudding. She held one out. "Want one?"  
  
Cho, who was braiding her split ends, shook her head. "No thanks, I just ate."  
  
Ginny frowned. Cho had just had quidditch practice last class--she'd heard some Ravenclaw telling a teammate about it. And Madame Hooch _never_ let people eat on the quidditch field.  
  
She and Cho had become good friends since meeting at a lunch table the previous week. It turned out that they had quite a lot in common--besides their "connections" to Harry. They had similar tastes in clothing, music, humor, books, and they both liked the same classes. Apparently, Snape wasn't as obnoxious to Ravenclaw, so Cho liked Potions. And Ginny liked the class despite the horrid teacher.  
  
She shrugged and put the second container back. "That's disgusting, you know," she commented, pointing to Cho's hair with her spoon. "And really bad for your hair."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Cho dropped the lock she'd been playing with. "Hey, what's up with your brother hating me? Has that always been going on, or just since I started hanging out with you?"  
  
Ginny shrugged and started to eat her pudding. She swallowed and replied, "I think he's always resented you a little--you know, because of the fact that Harry's obsessed with you. He gets jealous really easily."  
  
Cho nodded. "He's going to grow up to be one of those abusive husbands you read about."  
  
"Who is?" A light voice floated into the room, followed by its owner. Ophelia wafted around as if walking on the air her brain was made out of. "Oh, hi, Cho!"  
  
Cho flashed Ginny a confused look, as if to say, _Who is that?_ Ginny grinned.  
  
"Hullo," Cho replied, and both girls turned simultaneously to see what Ophelia was doing. Ginny could have thought of better things to do with their time, since the Bubble Queen was just brushing her hair, but since she was also the Blabber Queen, it wasn't like they could talk about anything in front of her.  
  
Apparently, Ophelia had never heard that rule. "Don't mind me, go on. Who's going to be an abusive husband?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Cho replied, not missing a beat. The girl was good, Ginny had to admit.  
  
Ophelia shrugged, obviously buying it. "Duh! He's, like, so...evil!" She finished brushing her hair and walked out of the room with a final, "Bye, Cho!"  
  
As soon as the door swung closed, the two girls on the bed burst out laughing.  
  
"He's, like, so _evil_!" Cho mocked, falling back onto Ginny's pillow. "Who is that, anyway?"  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows. Didn't the popular people all know each other? "Ophelia Hammond. Queen of the Gryffindors."  
  
"Oh, right. I've heard of her." Cho nodded. "Hi, Hermione."  
  
Ginny turned around. Hermione Granger, best friend of Ron and Harry, had just walked in. "Hi, Herm. Can you throw this out?" Ginny tossed the empty container of pudding to Hermione, who immediately dropped in the wastebasket next to her. "Are you okay?" Because the older girl had a strange frown across her face.  
  
"Um." Hermione shook her head, as if to snap out of a daze. "Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"If you were looking to share a philosophical conversation with Ophelia, she just left," Cho cracked, and Ginny snickered. No wonder Cho had so many friends--the girl was freaking charisma on legs. It wasn't hard to see why Harry liked her, Ginny thought, sneaking a glance at the black-haired girl. It really...really wasn't.  
  
Ginny shook herself. What was she doing?  
  
"No, I wasn't," Hermione still sounded slightly razzed. "Ginny, can I talk to you?"  
  
Why? Had she done something wrong? _Stupid._ Ginny shot Cho a confused look, and Cho shrugged. "Sure." She got off the bed and walked out of her dorm with Hermione. "What's going on?"  
  
Hermione gestured to the door with a nod. "Cho Chang, Ginny? Can't you do better than that?"  
  
Oh. So _that's_ what this was about. Hermione didn't like Cho because Harry did and Hermione was a jealous nit, just like Ron, so she was taking it out on Ginny. "You've _got_ to be kidding me." Ginny turned to go back into the room.  
  
"What? Ginny..." Hermione started, obviously taken back.  
  
"Hermione." Ginny turned back and put her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "You have no idea how much we're not having this conversation. But let's just leave it as no, not now, not ever, not even slightly."  
  
"Ginny, you can't just _ignore_ me," Hermione insisted. "Listen, Ginny, I'm sure she's a really nice person-"  
  
"She is."  
  
"But she's dangerous." Ginny smirked doubtfully, but Hermione just went on. "Not in a fatal sense, but she...she _whips_ people! Look at Harry!"  
  
Ginny glared. Where exactly did Hermione get off using that kind of chutzpah? "Oh, and look at Cedric," Ginny snapped. "He liked Cho, and now he's dead. I know," she continued, raising her voice unconsciously, "I bet Cho killed him!"  
  
Heads turned, and the two girls ducked. When the coast was clear again, Ginny put her hand back on the doorknob. "I appreciate your concern, Hermione. But back off."  
  
She walked back into the room, her good mood gone. Even Cho couldn't bring it back now.  
  
Speak of the devil. "What's wrong?" Cho asked, wincing as the door slammed shut.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Nothing." She sat down and punched her pillow. A flew feathers fell out. "I'm fine."   
  



End file.
